What Was Really In The Pit
by supermariogirl
Summary: What if Wheatley was right about The Pit? Chell jumps in and finds a surprise!


_**Hello world, it's Supermariogirl! I'm back! Yes, I know I haven't written in a while. Yes, I know I have like a jillion unfinished fics sitting around. I'm very well aware of my poor ability to update. But I have something to say before I get to the story. As I'm writing this, it is January 2, 2017. Tomorrow will be the day my first fanfic turns FIVE YEARS OLD. I created my account on December 31, 2011(just a few hours before it became 2012). I was 13 and a half at the time, a little eighth grader, and so much has changed in those five years(but my username hasn't). When I started out writing Super Mario fics, I had no idea I would be crossing over to other fandoms such as Total Drama, Portal, and Steven Universe(which didn't even exist yet when I made my account). So I just wanted to thank every person who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited my stories. Even the old ones I'm kind of embarrassed about. Thank you all.**_

 ** _This one shot you're about to read is an idea I've had since I was writing Another Chance, and only now am I writing it. :P_**

 _ **Anyway, if you're wondering, there's a long author's note at the end of this. It's kinda important.**_

 **The Disclaimer Song:**

 _I make stories for me and you,_

 _But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

Chell was falling. After she had returned to Wheatley, who told her all the wonderful things that were in the pit below, she felt like she had nothing to lose anyway. However, she immediately regretted it after she jumped.

 _"I can't believe you did this. You're more of a lunatic then I thought."_ GLaDOS stated, still in Her POTaTOS form.

The both of them kept falling for a long while. After a few hours, something strange happened.

They landed.

Chell was surely surprised. She thought the bottomless pits were never-ending. There was a bottom?

 _"Did we stop falling? How curious. I can't see a thing."_ GLaDOS pondered. Chell started walking around when she heard a voice.

"Chell?" a woman's voice rang through the silence. "Is that really you?" A woman and a man stepped out from the darkness.

"It is you!" the man exclaimed. "Chell, do you remember us? We're your parents!"

Chell immediately ran towards them and gave them a hug. "We've missed you..." Chell's mother told her.

"Ahem." another voice was heard. Chell turned around and saw someone holding a brand new jumpsuit that was just Chell's size. "I believe this is yours." the tailor said in a French accent. They gave the jumpsuit, as well as a new handbag to Chell.

 _"You've got to be kidding me..."_ GLaDOS sighed. Suddenly, a panel opened from the wall. A portal device was inside. Chell walked up to the panel and picked up the gun. She shot a blue portal, then an orange portal, then... a green portal. "This isn't even remotely possible!" GLaDOS exclaimed, but Chell ignored her.

When Chell shot the green portal, a group of attractive men riding ponies came out from the portal.

 _"Oh my science, the moron was right?"_ GLaDOS questioned.

"Look boys, isn't she pretty?" one of the men told the others.

"We should write a hit love song about her!" another one added.

"It's been so long since we've seen a woman!" another said.

Chell smiled and started petting one of the ponies. The pony neighed in happiness. Then, an escape elevator to the surface appeared, one big enough to fit everyone inside. They all walked into the elevator and it started to rise. After maybe half an hour, they were on the surface.

"Free at last!" the leader of the boy band exclaimed. Chell was so happy to be free all these years, and now she had all these friends. They all started walking through the wheat field to civilization, and eventually they would start a pony farm/boy band concert hall.

 _"You people do realize that I'm still a potato, right?"_

* * *

 **Now that you've reached the end of this short story, there are some important things I need to bring up.**

 **Okay, so lately I've been feeling really nostalgic, mostly about when I first got into the Portal fandom almost three years ago. I was reading an old Portal fic and it brought back some fond memories. And now that I'm at home like 90% of the time(until late January when the new semester starts and I won't have as much time), I figured maybe I should write some stuff. I really miss writing and being on this site in general, but I'm such a procrastinator. Also, I'm always switching back and forth between fandoms. All the time. One day I'll be in a Portal mood, but then later I'll be wanting to write something for Undertale or Steven Universe. And then I'll have so many ideas that I never write down. So I decided that from now on, all fanfictions will be written and completed before they are posted. And I've been feeling kinda down, so maybe writing will help.**

 **I already have an idea. For a while I've been wanting to write a crossover between Portal and the mod Portal Unity. I was gonna write a novelization of the mod but never got around to doing it. I've said it before, and I'll say it again: Unity is such an underrated mod. I don't know if anyone will read it since barely anyone has played it, but I decided that I'll write it in a way that introduces readers to the mod, and I'll try to be as spoiler free as I can.**

 **As for my other fics, well, my SU fic Lazuli Child will be on hiatus for now. Maybe when the next Stevenbomb arrives I'll be more into writing for SU again. Another Chance is... another story. I kind of forgot what I was going to do for that story. I have some vague ideas but I don't know yet. Maybe if you guys REALLY want me to continue, I can.**

 **I also have an idea for a Super Mario/Luigi's Mansion story(an AU starring a brand new OC - sorry Eve fans -), but we'll see how that goes.**

 **I'll be putting up a poll on my profile on which story to start first.**

 **However, writing will be a bit hard since the laptop broke again. Remember when I got all that adware? Well this is different. It's a physical problem this time. A hinge broke, and my dad was messing with it, and now it won't turn on. He said he would fix it but still hasn't yet. I could use the desktop, but that thing is so old and I like writing in privacy. My mom has a laptop but it's slow and confusing to use, and writing on my Kindle(which I'm doing right now) is a pain. I'll try to see what I can do. 2017 will be the year I will try to write more! Anyway, I apologize for the long author's note. I just had to let you all know.**

 **Thanks.**


End file.
